


glad i met you

by winkwonkwrites



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Fluff, M/M, Will add more tags as I go, i hope this is good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-12-22 14:07:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11968995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winkwonkwrites/pseuds/winkwonkwrites
Summary: jihoon is a university student that so happened to stumbled upon a boy in a box in the middle of a stormy night. more fluff ensues from there onwards.





	1. warmth

strong winds were howling as jinyoung curled himself into a tighter ball, pulling the flimsy cardboard closer to him. large rain droplets pelted on his already damp brown hair, the cold making him shiver, teeth chattering. 

jinyoung sneezed again for the umpteenth time of the night. yanking at the sleeves of the dirty sweater he had on, trying desperately to pull them over his fingers to retain as much warmth as possible. 

huddling closer into the makeshift cardboard shelter he had hastily put together just minutes before the storm, jinyoung sighed as the roof leaked, dripping rain onto his face. 

he curled his long brown tail around his waist, his cat ears flopping down flat on his wet hair. he sighed once more before, closing his eyes, hoping that he’ll get through the night in one piece.

-

jihoon let out a yawn as he stepped out of the university’s library after his daily mugging session. he stretched his hand out into the rain, feeling the heavy droplets fall onto his hand.

glancing at his phone, jihoon realised that it was almost nearing to midnight meaning that he had just missed the last bus that was in service. he sighed before rummaging around in his backpack, pulling out his pastel pink umbrella.

he stepped out into the pouring rain, the rain immediately soaking his socks and shoes as he trudged up the slope on the way to his apartment.

-

lightning flashed across the dark sky, lighting it up for a moment before the roaring thunder boomed loudly. jinyoung whimpered as he hugged his knees closer to his chest, almost on the verge of crying.

suddenly, the only street lamp in the alley went out with a pop, leaving jinyoung in complete darkness. jinyoung let out a small scream as the lightbulb blew, covering his ears and squeezing his eyes shut. 

he tried to calm is breathing, his breath only came to him in short interrupted patterns. 

-

pulling his jacket around him, jihoon continued trudging up the slope before he was stopped in his tracks, after hearing a scream. his head snapped towards the pitch black alleyway, where the sound came from.

“should i go and find out what that is?” jihoon chewed on his bottom lip, his grip around his umbrella turning clammy.

jihoon contemplated for a few moments before hesitantly inching towards the alleyway bit by bit. grabbing his phone from his pocket, he switched on his flashlight, shining a tiny bit of light into the darkness.

spotting a pair of legs halfway hidden into a cardboard box, jihoon’s face paled. 

“oh my god, is he dead? what if he’s dead? do i call the police?” jihoon’s heart raced wildly in his chest. 

plucking up the courage to bend down infront of the box, jihoon was shocked to see a boy around his age, with his eyes screwed shut and his arms hugging his knees. tears were streaming down his face as he let out choked sobs, his breathing rapid and uneven. 

“urm, hey.” jihoon whispered softly, as he reached out slowly, tapping the unknown boy on the knee. the other’s eyes flew open as he tried to scramble further into box away from jihoon, whimpering.

“oh no no no! i’m not trying to hurt you.” jihoon quickly exclaimed, drawing his hand back. taking in the appearance of the other, he let out a small gasp. the boy had brown cat ears sitting ontop of his matted brown hair and a matching brown tail that wrapped tightly around his thin waist.

offering his hand, jihoon said “i’m park jihoon, i go to the university just down this street. i promise i won’t hurt you. so let me help you please?” 

the boy’s eyes flickered between jihoon’s outstretched hand and his gaze. wiping away the tears that were running down his cheeks with his sleeves, the boy pressed his lips into a thin lip before taking jihoon’s hand.

jihoon let out a small smile, “so, what’s your name?” 

jihoon watched as the other’s ears flicked up, his gaze hopeful as he replied “bae jinyoung.”

pulling jinyoung into the shelter of his pink umbrella, jihoon explained “my apartment is just right ahead. i hope you don’t mind following me back there.” 

he shed off his jacket before wrapping it around jinyoung’s thin shivering body, the other whispering out a small thank you.

the two boys made their way out of the dark alley and into the lighted pathway of the street, walking quickly up the slope, back to jihoon’s apartment. they stepped into the lobby of jihoon’s apartment complex, escaping from the harsh winds and rain of the storm. 

jihoon quickly made his way up the stairs to the third floor with jinyoung trailing close behind him. leaving big wet splotches on the tiled floor of the corridor in his trail towards the apartment, jihoon unlocked the door and ushered jinyoung in. 

shedding off his rain-soaked shoes and socks, jihoon quickly slipped on some fluffy slippers before turning to jinyoung “alright, stay here for a moment. i’ll be right back.”

jihoon practically skated off further into his apartment, his slippered feet sliding against the polished wooden floor, quickly grabbing the things that jinyoung might need. 

“you might want to take off your shoes too!” jihoon exclaimed as he rushed around his apartment, picking up towels and clothes for jinyoung.

jinyoung nodded slowly, bending down to peel off his tattered shoes. they had been ruined by the countless amounts of running, falling and hiding jinyoung had done prior to meeting jihoon.

right after he had done that, jihoon appeared in front of him with a big fluffy white towel in his hands. he stretched up to wrap the towel around jinyoung’s shoulders, who couldn’t help but lean towards jihoon’s warmth that was radiating through the towel. 

“okay, let’s get you cleaned up.” jihoon said before grabbing jinyoung’s hand and pulling him into the bathroom.

jihoon had already started to run a warm bath for jinyoung and new fresh clothes were on top of the bathroom counter.

“i need you to take off your clothes so i can wash you up, is that alright?” the shorter asked. jinyoung nodded shyly, pink flushing his cheeks as he grabbed the hem of his dirty sweater, pulling it over his head.

jinyoung stared hesitantly at the water in the bathtub, his bottom lip caught in between his teeth.

“hey, it’s okay. there’s nothing to be afraid of.” jihoon gave jinyoung a small encouraging smile, offering his hand to help him into the bathtub.

with jihoon’s encouragement, jinyoung managed to slowly settle himself into the bathtub, letting out a sigh of satisfaction as the water warmed up his cold skin.

jihoon dropped a small, purple and blue bath bomb into the water once jinyoung was in the bathtub, giggling softly as he watched jinyoung’s eyes widen, intrigued at the fizzing ball. 

pumping some shampoo into his palm, jihoon started rubbing at jinyoung’s matted hair, being careful to avoid his cat ears and his eyes as jinyoung continued to be amused by the colourful fizzing bath bomb.

lightly scratching behind one of his brown ears, jihoon’s hand froze as a low sound rumbled from jinyoung’s chest. “holy shit, did he just purr?”

noticing that jihoon wasn’t scratching behind his ear anymore, jinyoung whined, pushing his head up against jihoon’s hands. jihoon chuckled as he continued to scratch behind his ears, hearing the satisfied purring.

half an hour later, after the water had turned lukewarm and jinyoung now scrubbed clean. jihoon helped jinyoung out of the tub, wrapping him up in a fluffy towel and handing him the stack of fresh clothes he had prepared.

“these are all washed and clean, so get dressed while i make you some food okay?” jinyoung nodded as jihoon gave him a small smile before leaving the bathroom.

jinyoung pulled on the soft white sweater and black joggers before shuffling out of the bathroom. peeking into the kitchen, jinyoung spotted jihoon stirring a pot over the stove. 

jihoon turned around when he heard the soft padding of slippers against the wooden floor. spotting jinyoung’s cat ears that were poking into the kitchen, he chuckled “take a seat at the table, it’s almost ready.”

“i hope you don’t mind kimchi jjigae.” jihoon said as he balanced the hot bowl of stew on a tray along with a steaming bowl of rice. setting the tray infront of jinyoung, jihoon took the seat adjacent to him.

jinyoung bowed his head slightly as the food was placed in front of him, how long has it been since he had a full meal. his stomach growled loudly in response and jinyoung blushed in embarrassment.

glancing up at jihoon, the smaller gave jinyoung a small nod and a smile, motioning jinyoung to start eating. jinyoung grinned in reply, before grabbing his chopsticks and digging in.

soon afterwards, after jihoon had showered and both boys were fed and full, jinyoung and jihoon settled down on the couch in the living room. jinyoung casted his gaze down to his fingers, tail swaying nervously behind him. 

“i guess you could take my bed and i’ll take the couch” jihoon said as he sat up starting to make his way to the store cupboards to get extra duvets and pillows.

“no wait! how could i!” jinyoung exclaimed, eyes widened, ears flicking upwards. “i mean i owe you everything, i couldn’t possibly take your bed too.”

“ah, it’s okay. sleeping on the couch is fine for me.”

“no no i can’t let you do that!”

“it’s totally fine, don’t worry about a thing.”

“why don’t we just share?” jinyoung blurts out, his cheeks flushing pink, unable to meet jihoon’s surprised gaze.

jihoon stuttered, “i m-mean i’m fine w-with it, if you don’t m-mind.”

jinyoung shyly smiled up at jihoon before whispering, “i don’t.”

that night, as jinyoung and jihoon settled into bed, laying the duvet over both of their bodies as they slept with an armlegth’s spacing between the both of them.

however, slowly but surely, the two managed to inch closer and closer to each other as the night progressed, drawn to each other’s warmth. by morning light, jinyoung and jihoon had their arms wrapped around each other’s torso, their legs entangled together under the sheets.


	2. morning light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jihoon and jinyoung spend their first morning together.

warm sunlight filtered through the thin blinds, a warm glow flooding jihoon’s bedroom as he stretched his arms out, joints popping. with his eyes still shut, he snuggled closer to the warm body next to him, sighing contently.

wait, what? jihoon’s eyes immediately flew wide open, staring at the tuft of brown hair that was cuddled into his chest. before he went into a full blown panic, the boy’s cat ear flicked, the soft fur grazing jihoon’s cheek.

falling back onto his pillow, realisation washed over jihoon as he recalled what had happened the night before. looking down at jinyoung, he blushed, noticing how intimate their positions were.

jinyoung’s hand was slightly curled into the folds of jihoon’s grey hoodie as he nuzzled the soft material. his brown hair splayed out in random directions and his long eyelashes fanning out against his cheeks, casting soft shadows. his brown tail laying over the both of them, wrapping around jihoon’s right wrist.

jihoon smiled as he took in the adorableness right in front of him. it wasn’t everyday that he got to wake up feeling refreshed and rested, much less waking up next to an adorable catboy that liked to cuddle.

lightly shaking the boy’s shoulder, jihoon tried to wake him up, softly calling his name. the other whined in response, nuzzling his face deeper into the folds of jihoon’s hoodie. 

however, after a quick sniff and a nose crinkle later, jinyoung shot straight up, scrambling to the furtherest corner of the bed, eyes wide and tail rigid. a wave of hurt and embarrassment washed over jihoon, as he watched the other’s actions. 

rubbing at the back of his neck, his eyes downcasted, jihoon coughed awkwardly as he whispered, “ah sorry, i’m just going to the bathroom.”

with his shoulders slumped, jihoon slipped on his bedroom slippers and shuffled out of the bedroom. on the other hand, jinyoung breathed out a sigh of relief as he finally recognised the person that had just left the room.

however, once realising what he had just done, his brown cat ears flattened against his hair as he chewed on his bottom lip, the sense of guilt settling deep into his stomach. with his tail swaying nervously behind him, jinyoung pushed himself off the bed, trailing out into the living room.

hearing the soft clinking of ceramic mugs, jinyoung’s ears twitched as he turned his focus to the kitchen where he spotted jihoon making two mugs of hot chocolate. he quietly padded into the kitchen, fingers curled into the hem of his white sweater.

noticing jinyoung’s presence in the kitchen, jihoon’s eyes shot up to meet his gaze for a brief moment before looking back down at the two mugs sitting on the kitchen counter. 

“ah, i hope you don’t mind hot chocolate. i didn’t get to ask you what you wanted for breakfast-” jihoon spoke quietly, staring at the white surface, not daring to make eye contact with jinyoung. jihoon’s shoulders were still sagged down in disappointment, his voice quiet and eyes unsure.

jinyoung let out a small whine, cat ears flattening even more on top of his head. he stepped closer to jihoon, tail wrapping itself around the other’s wrist, his hand grasping jihoon’s hoodie, tugging it lightly.

the smaller boy’s eyes immediately shot up to meet jinyoung’s, surprise evident in his face. jinyoung’s pink lips were pulled into a small pout as the fur on his tail tickled jihoon’s wrist.

“j-jihoon sshi, i’m s-sorry for how i reacted just now. i didn’t mean anything bad! it just kind of became my natural instinct after being on the streets for so long.” jinyoung spoke slowly, his brown eyes staring hopefully at jihoon’s own.

after spending weeks of scavenging through dumpsters, running away from angry security guards and taking shelter in flimsy cardboard boxes. jinyoung had become rather wary of his surroundings, being quick to jump and escape far away from dangerous situations.

feeling jinyoung’s tail twisting nervously around his wrist, jihoon hummed, understanding the reason behind jinyong’s reaction earlier.

“it’s okay, i forgive you.” stretching out his left hand, jihoon lightly petted the taller boy’s hair. jinyoung blinked in surprise at the other’s action, but eventually melted into jihoon’s touch, nuzzling into his hand.

both boys settled comfortably on the couch, each with a mug of steaming hot chocolate warming up their cold fingers through their sweater paws. sipping at the chocolatey drink while watching some morning television, jihoon watched as jinyoung’s cat ears flicked whenever a new sound played from the speakers of the television.

amused at the taller’s cute antics, jihoon continued slurping at his hot chocolate as the television droned on in the background. soon after jinyoung and jihoon had finished their hot chocolates, empty mugs set on the coffee table, jihoon turned towards jinyoung, noticing how the other’s tail  
had subconsciously wrapped itself around jihoon’s wrist.

jihoon broke face broke into a small grin before he awkwardly coughed to get jinyoung’s attention. the latter’s head snapped towards him, head slightly tilted to the side, oblivious that his tail was currently curled around jihoon's wrist.

feeling a gentle stroke on his tail, jinyoung’s cheeks flushed as he realised what his tail has been doing, he gingerly uncoiled it from jihoon’s wrist and left it resting against the space in between them. 

as jinyoung played with his fingers, jihoon scratched the back of his neck, cheeks as pink as the taller’s ones. “er jinyoung ah, i have to leave for my afternoon classes soon-"

jihoon bit his lip as he noticed jinyoung’s ears droop down slightly, tail curling itself around jinyoung’s waist, guilt tugging at his heartstrings. “but it won’t be too long! i promise. will you be alright alone?” he quickly continued.

jinyoung nodded as jihoon started to get up from the couch, gathering up various papers and files scattered around the room. he trailed behind him as the other shuffled from room to room, shoving all his necessities into his book bag.

following jihoon to the doorway of the apartment, jinyoung pouted as jihoon pulled on his bright yellow socks, his tail moving slowly behind him. 

“i promise i’ll be back before 5. there’s some sandwiches in the fridge that i made earlier just now, you can eat those when you are hungry later.” jihoon said, slipping on his shoes. 

glancing at the pouty catboy behind him, jihoon bit his bottom lip before quickly pulling the taller by his sweater, standing on his tip toes and planting a quick kiss to jinyoung’s forehead.

“alright, bye!” jihoon all but tumbled out of his apartment, but not before seeing the surprised look on the other’s face, mouth drawing itself into a small ‘o’ as pink tinged his cheeks, tail waving excitedly behind him.

jihoon couldn’t help but smile to himself as he skipped down the stairs, making his way towards the bus stop. gosh, he couldn’t wait to get home already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i decided to make this a chaptered fic!! ;) i guess chapters will just be drabbles of how these two will spend their time with each other? feel free to leave feedback!


	3. serenity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jinyoung and jihoon warm up to each other.

“yah jihoon ah, what got you in such a good mood today?” woojin grinned as he fell into step with jihoon. jihoon grinned back to his friend in response, practically bouncing down the hallway to their next lecture.

“it’s nothing much, i’m just really excited to get back home.”

“why? someone specially waiting for you?” woojin teased, playfully wriggling his brows. jihoon playfully punched woojin’s shoulder as they stepped into the lecture hall. 

-

back at the apartment, jinyoung stood frozen to the ground even after minutes of jihoon leaving. lightly slapping his cheeks, feeling the heated skin underneath his fingertips. jinyoung tried to contain the wide smile from breaking out on his face, failing miserably.

with a cheeky grin gracing his face and pink dusting his cheeks, jinyoung skipped back into the bedroom he and jihoon had shared the night before, jumping right into the unmade bed. he sighed contently as he rolled over to jihoon’s side of the bed, snuggling into covers.

“i guess i’ll just take a quick nap before jihoon sshi gets home.” jinyoung thought as he nuzzled his nose right into jihoon’s pillow, comforted by the scent of the smaller, drifting right back to sleep.

-

“this project is due next wednesday. please get it done over the weekends. you all are dismissed.” jihoon’s professor managed to get his last few words in before the clock strike 4.30pm, signalling the end of the last lecture jihoon had for the day.

papers being shoved into folders and bags getting zipped were the only sounds to be heard as everyone in the lecture hall hurriedly packed their items, either to rush off to their next lecture or to bolt home like jihoon was about to do.

as jihoon was packing the last of his papers, daniel, one of jihoon’s classmates stride over to him.

“jihoon ah, i was wondering if you wanted to work on the project together? if you don’t mind of course.” daniel asked with a smile, his book bag slung over one shoulder.

jihoon glanced up at daniel before looking behind him, spotting woojin chatting with hyeongseob, snaggletooth showing as he laughed loudly at whatever joke hyeongseob had made. 

smiling to himself, jihoon spared one more glance at his swooning best friend before turning his attention back to daniel.

“sure! i’ll text you later.” jihoon smiled as he handed daniel his phone, the other doing the same.

“that’s cool. i’ll see you soon!” daniel grinned his typical bunny smile as jihoon slipped daniel’s phone back into his hands. once his phone was safely tucked into his pocket, daniel bounded out of the room, most probably in search of his boyfriend, seongwoo.

chuckling, jihoon rolled his eyes as he looked back at his best friend who was still smiling dumbly at hyeongseob. he shot woojin a quick text before leaving the lecture hall, brisk walking all the way to the bus stop. 

-

jinyoung yawned as he stretched out against the sheets, his long brown tail waving in the air languidly. rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, jinyoung rolled around in jihoon’s queen sized bed for awhile longer before deciding to get up.

slipping out of bed, he quietly padded out of the room hugging jihoon’s fluffy pillow in his arms. jinyoung dropped himself down on the couch, curling up against the armrest as he stared at the clock. 

“4.56pm. jihoon sshi said he’ll be home soon.” jinyoung’s ears twitched with every tick of the clock.

as soon as the clock struck 5pm sharp, jinyoung’s ears shot up as the turning of keys in a lock could be heard. abandoning the pillow on the couch, jinyoung bounded over to the door as the it swung open.

“you’re back, you’re back, you’re back!” jinyoung exclaimed as he literally jumped onto jihoon, his head happily nuzzling into the junction between jihoon’s neck and shoulder as his tail waved excitedly behind him.

jihoon stumbled as he tried to balance himself after jinyoung’s larger frame had engulfed him, who was now happily purring into jihoon’s shoulder as the smaller wrapped his arms around jinyoung’s waist. 

“isn’t someone glad to see me~” jihoon teased as jinyoung pulled away, blushing slightly. while toeing off his shoes, jihoon asked “so what did you do while i was gone?”

“i napped for abit.” jinyoung said as he padded behind jihoon as the latter made his way further into the apartment. jihoon smiled as he spotted his pillow lying abandoned on the couch, obvious that jinyoung had been hugging it earlier.

turning to jinyoung, jihoon lightly booped him on the nose, “eyy~ did you miss me? i see my pillow on the couch.”

jinyoung crinkled his nose in response, the blush on his cheeks deepening. 

“aigoo, you’re so cute!” jihoon cooed as he petted jinyoung’s hair affectionately, the taller automatically leaning in to his touch.

returning back to the couch and jinyoung back to hugging jihoon’s pillow in his arms, jihoon flipped through various food brochures and menus. “shall we order chicken for dinner?”

jinyoung’s round eyes lit up at the word chicken, his ears flicked as his tail swayed behind him. jinyoung nodded eagerly, his cat ears bouncing up and down from the motion.

soon afterwards, both jinyoung and jihoon were settled on the floor at the coffee table, with pieces of crispy fried chicken in their hands. jihoon watched fondly as jinyoung munched at his chicken piece.

noticing that jihoon was looking at him, jinyoung smiled at him, cheeks stuffed with the crispy goodness. jihoon coughed, eyes darting away quickly before glancing up again to meet jinyoung’s eyes. 

grabbing a napkin, jihoon reached over to jinyoung’s face, jinyoung’s curious gaze following the napkin. jinyoung’s eyes widened as he felt the napkin dab at the corner of his lips. 

“ah thank you jihoon sshi” jinyoung mumbled as jihoon drew his hand back, pink tinging the both of their cheeks. 

“why do you still call me jihoon sshi? you can just call me hyung.” jihoon offered a small smile.

jinyoung blinked at jihoon with his wide brown eyes before saying in a soft voice, “jihoon hyung~”

the other grinned widely at him, liking the way how his name sounded coming from jinyoung’s voice. 

they continued eating in a comfortable silence, both boys stealing shy glances of each other ever so often.

that night as they fell in bed after washing up, jinyoung and jihoon naturally gravitated towards each other underneath the duvet, eventually falling into a deep slumber in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these two are so cute and blushy. i can't even :')


	4. doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jinyoung gets jealous.

from: daniel kang

hey jihoon ah! do you mind if i came over later? we could get started on the proj.

to: daniel kang

yeah sure! see you later!

-

after texting daniel, jihoon tossed his phone to the empty space next to him on the couch. he continued to card his fingers through jinyoung’s soft brown hair. 

the taller male was sat on the floor in between jihoon’s legs, tail swaying lazily as he watched the cartoon playing in front of him.

a few moments later, jihoon retracted his hand from jinyoung’s scalp as he stood up from the couch. jinyoung’s eyebrows furrowed slightly as he craned his neck backwards, chasing the warm palm that just left his head with his eyes still glued to the screen.

jihoon let out a breathy chuckle at the other’s adorable actions as he pulled a pink hoodie over his head. threading his arms through the oversized sleeves of the hoodie, jihoon quickly grabbed his phone, wallet and keys before giving jinyoung another scratch behind his ear.

jinyoung purred softly as he nuzzled up against jihoon’s hand, eyes still trained on the cartoon playing in front of him.

"jinyoung ah, i'm just popping out for abit and also i'm bringing back a friend-" jihoon called out to jinyoung as he slipped on his shoes.

the latter hummed in response, not hearing a single word jihoon had actually said, still distracted by the loud animated voices playing from the speakers of the television. 

-

jogging down to the cafe that was two blocks away from his apartment complex, the bell tinkled as jihoon opened the door, the comforting aroma of roasted coffee beans and freshly baked pastries invading his senses.

he had arranged with daniel to meet him there to grab a quick coffee before heading back to his apartment to get started on the assignment.

"jihoon ah, right here!" daniel called out, spotting jihoon at the entrance of the cafe.

soon afterwards, after both of them had gotten their drinks, jihoon with a vanilla latte and daniel with an iced americano. they started walking back to jihoon’s apartment while sipping at their drinks.

“ah hyung i forgot to tell you, i have a roommate now. he’s at home right now and he’s kind of-”

“kind of?” daniel looked at jihoon curiously as he waited for him to continue his sentence.

“different? i guess? he’s a cat hybrid. i hope you don’t mind.” jihoon grinned sheepishly.

daniel nodded understandingly as he hummed. “i can’t wait to meet him then!” he said returning jihoon’s grin.

-

“jinyoung ah, i’m home!” jinyoung’s head snapped towards the door, ears twitching as he heard the familiar voice. jinyoung stood up from his position on the floor, ready to bound over to the doorway. 

however, he stopped in his tracks as he scrunched his nose, detecting a foreign scent along with jihoon’s.

jinyoung hissed under his breath, backing up against the couch as his eyes darted from jihoon to the stranger standing next to him.

“this is daniel, my classmate from university. daniel, this is jinyoung.” jihoon introduced, still oblivious to how jinyoung was getting more upset by the minute.

pressing his lips into a thin line, jinyoung nodded slowly at daniel’s small wave before curling himself up as small as possible at the edge of the couch, furtherest away from daniel.

daniel and jihoon settled down at the dining table, pulling out their laptops and various stacks of reference notes. they started off discussing about their project and how they wanted to present it. 

however, a few minutes later instead of a discussion, they went completely off track, both of them laughing loudly at a joke daniel made. 

jihoon and daniel were holding their stomachs, wheezing for air, completely oblivious to the grumpy kitten that stalked past them and into jihoon’s bedroom.

as the door clicked shut behind him, jinyoung threw himself on the bed. he whined into his pillow, the sound muffled by the cotton pillowcase as he kicked his feet childishly.

jinyoung’s tail thumped against the bed as his ears flattened against his skull, hearing jihoon’s melodic laughter coupled with daniel’s deeper baritone chuckle ringing through the thin walls of the apartment.

even though jinyoung had only met daniel for a mere 5 minutes, he was positive that daniel was his sworn enemy.

“who is this daniel guy. why is he here. why are they laughing. nothing can be that funny. i don’t like him.”

jinyoung grumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest, tail swinging agitatedly behind him. his eyebrows knitted together as uneasiness and jealousy settled deep in his guts.

“wait. jihoon hyung never said anything. does he even like me? but he kissed my forehead. he must like me right?” jinyoung chewed on his bottom lip anxiously.

jinyoung’s ears flattened themselves even more as he let out a distressed whine.

jihoon hyung never said that he liked jinyoung, jihoon hyung wasn’t his.

gripping at the sheets until his knuckled turned white, jinyoung struggled to breathe, feeling the huge lump in his throat as he tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall.

-

after a few hours of typing, jihoon and daniel finally completed their project. packing their things away, jihoon stretched as he thanked daniel.

“thanks for coming over today daniel. thank god, we finally finished our project!”

daniel chuckled as he nodded in agreement, “yea. gosh, that project was so tedious. by the way, i don’t see your roommate. where is he?”

jihoon glanced at the living room where jinyoung would have been. however, all he saw was the television still playing the chirpy tunes from jinyoung’s favourite cartoon with no jinyoung to be found.

the smaller furrowed his eyebrows slightly before turning back to daniel and shrugging his shoulders.

“alright man, i’ll be going off now. seongwoo’s picking me up.” daniel said as he laced up his sneakers. after sending a quick wave to jihoon’s direction, daniel stride out of the apartment.

after organising the last few of his papers, jihoon walked into the living room and turned off the television. glancing around his apartment, jihoon noticed the door of his bedroom was closed.

“maybe he’s taking a nap.” jihoon thought as he quietly approached the room, turning the knob as silently as possible.

once he opened the door, jihoon’s heart almost ached at the pitiful sight. jinyoung’s brown cat ears were pressed flat against his skull, his head lowered, eyes trained to floor beneath his feet.

jihoon softly called out jinyoung’s name, frowning slightly when the latter did not respond to him, but instead curled his tail tighter around his waist.

“hey.” jihoon tried again, taking slow steps towards jinyoung, the taller still unresponsive. 

kneeling in front of jinyoung, jihoon gasped as he took in the taller’s expression. jinyoung’s small face was burning red hot, his cheeks stained with dried up tear tracks and his eyes still brimmed with tears. 

jihoon felt his stomach sink as jinyoung slowly lifted his gaze to meet his. jinyoung’s bottom lip trembled, more tears threatening to spill as he took in a deep breath.

“hyung, do you hate me?”

jinyoung’s voice was barely a whisper. as if any louder, he would shatter into a thousand little tiny pieces. 

eyes widening in alarm, jihoon grabbed jinyoung’s hands in his own and intertwined their fingers.

“jinyoung ah, what’s wrong? of course i don’t hate you! what are you talking about?”

engulfing jinyoung in a hug, jihoon rubbed at the taller’s back, softly cooing at him in attempts to comfort the distressed kitten.

being in jihoon’s embrace seemingly calmed jinyoung down a little as the taller unwound his tail from his waist and curled around jihoon’s wrist hesitantly.

“then what am i to you hyung?”

the hand jihoon has on jinyoung’s back immediately froze. what? what did jinyoung mean? but what is jinyoung to jihoon anyway? even jihoon himself didn’t have an answer.

sensing jihoon’s hesitation, jinyoung immediately snatched his tail away, pulling himself away from jihoon’s arms. 

the smaller unconsciously tightened his arms around jinyoung’s skinny frame, pulling him closer to his body. snapping back to his senses, jihoon said quietly, his voice muffled by jinyoung’s sweater.

“i don’t know. but all i know is that you’re very special and you mean a lot to me. please don’t be upset jinyoung ah.”

jinyoung whimpered as he leaned his head against the smaller’s shoulder, his ears slightly tickling jihoon’s cheek. his arms slowly making their way around jihoon’s waist.

the two sat on the bed, finding comfort in each other’s arms. soon after, jinyoung’s whimpers had died down and the kitten had fallen fast asleep on jihoon’s shoulder.

gently laying him down on the bed, jihoon brushed the stray hair away from jinyoung’s forehead. looking down at jinyoung, the smaller lightly rubbed at the crease between jinyoung’s brows, smoothing out the skin underneath.

satisfied with the latter’s peaceful sleeping expression, jihoon pressed a quick kiss to jinyoung’s forehead before sliding into the covers next to him, letting sleep take over for the next few hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i took so long for this chapter! T.T i've been kinda overwhelmed with other stuff, i hope you guys enjoy this chapter? it's a little angsty but things will look better soon! feel free to leave feedback ;)


	5. comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jihoon has come to a realisation.

jinyoung’s eyebrows furrowed as the cold morning air pricked at his toes that were peeking from under the pink duvet. with his eyes still shut, he immediately drew back his exposed feet under the blankets and unconsciously wiggled closer to jihoon.

or where he was supposed to be. the slight frown on jinyoung’s lips deepened as he scooted more and more towards jihoon’s side of the bed in search for the shorter’s warm body.

however, all he was met with was a thump as the cold hardwood floor caught him after he wiggled off the edge of the bed.

sitting up with a groan, jinyoung blinked his eyes open, the pink duvet was pooled around jinyoung’s waist. it was evident that jihoon had already woken up and got out of bed, leaving jinyoung in the cold sheets.

squinting at the bright red digits across the room. it was barely 7 am, where could jihoon be?

jinyoung sighed and pouted as he thought back to what had happened the day before. 

“i scared him off didn’t i. why can’t i control myself. why am i like this.” jinyoung whimpered softly. there was a dull ache in his chest as he felt his stomach drop. his ears fell flat against his hair as his tail drooped behind him.

tears pricked at his eyes as he sat there, frozen. everything would just return to the way it was before, jinyoung would be mercilessly thrown back on the streets with hopefully the clothes on his back and nothing to fend himself with. 

he’ll be back to living in cardboard boxes, desperately trying to scrape past each day and not let his breath turn into air. with everything he experienced in the past two days getting snatched away from him, right before his very eyes, and he could do nothing to stop it. 

his breath hitched as his head spun, his mind overwhelmed with negative thoughts. 

just then, the bedroom door creaked open, and jihoon’s head peeked into the room. however his presence went unnoticed by jinyoung, the younger being too distracted by the negative thoughts in his head.

noticing that the younger seemed to be frozen on the ground, jihoon glanced worriedly at jinyoung before walking over to him.

he kneeled in front of jinyoung, cupping the taller’s face between his hands. jinyoung’s eyes shot up to meet his own in shock.

jihoon pouted slightly as he took in jinyoung’s expression, his eyes were glistening with tears that were threatening to fall and his pink lips were downturned. 

“jinyoung ah, what’s wrong?” he whispered softly.

jinyoung choked back a sob at jihoon’s voice, tears starting to stream down his face.

“i thought you left. i’m so sorry for yesterday hyung- i could’t- i don’t know what was wrong- i’m sorry. please- please don’t get rid of me.” jinyoung babbled, tears staining his pink cheeks. 

jihoon’s eyes widened in shock. get rid of jinyoung? never. how could he ever do that? jinyoung might just be one of the best things that happened to jihoon.

pulling the sobbing boy into his chest, jihoon ran his hands up and down jinyoung’s back as he cooed at him, trying his best to sound as comforting as possible.

after jinyoung’s sobs slowly died down into little hiccups, jihoon pulled away slightly from him. lifting jinyoung’s tiny face with his hands, he planted two small pecks on each of jinyoung’s cheeks, kissing away his tears.

“how could i ever? you’re the best thing that happened to me in forever.” jihoon said, lightly caressing the other’s cheek.

jinyoung sniffled as he nuzzled his cheek into jihoon’s neck.

“i’ll be good, i promise.”

smoothing down the brown strands of hair on the back of jinyoung’s head, jihoon smiled softly as the younger’s cat ears flicked slightly against his face.

“i made us breakfast, let’s go out to the living room shall we?” he wrapped his arms around jinyoung’s chest, slowly raising the younger from his knees.

with their pinky fingers hooked, the two settled down at the dining table. a plate stacked with uneven shaped pancakes sat in the middle of the table, drizzled over with maple syrup with a pad of butter sitting right on top. along with it were two identical plates filled with crispy bacon and two sunny side ups.

jinyoung’s nose crinkled as the delicious aroma of the american inspired breakfast, his ears perking up as he scanned the table.

rubbing the back of his neck, jihoon chuckled awkwardly, “i’m not best cook, i hope you don’t mind-” 

before jihoon could finish his sentence, jinyoung had engulfed him in his taller frame, jihoon’s words muffled into the taller’s sweater.

“i don’t, thank you so much hyung.” jinyoung hummed into him ear, his arms wrapped around jihoon’s shoulders and his tail sneakily coming in between them to curl itself around jihoon’s wrist.

jihoon blushed, heat radiating from his cheeks. pulling jinyoung to take a seat at the dining table, jihoon watched fondly as jinyoung devoured his pancakes.

he realised that jinyoung liked to fold his pancakes into little quadrants before drowning the buttery stack in maple syrup and stuffing the whole thing in his mouth.

he realised that jinyoung likes to slice around the yolk of the sunny side up, leaving it to the end before he pops the whole yolk in his mouth followed by another one of his pancake fold thingy.

he realised that jinyoung liked efficiency. after noticing the strip of crispy bacon hanging from jinyoung’s mouth as he tried to fold his pancakes and eat his bacon at the same time. looking nothing but adorable.

the two soon finished up their breakfast and settled on the couch to watch some morning television. snuggled up under a thick fuzzy blanket, sitting side by side, their socked feet touching as they huddled together.

a moment later jinyoung had knocked out into a food coma. he fell asleep with his head resting against jihoon’s shoulder, his tail loosely wrapped around jihoon’s wrist.

lightly stroking jinyoung’s delicate brown ears as the other lightly snored against his shoulder.

jihoon realised that shit, he might be in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg i'm so sorry it took so long. but i hope you enjoyed this chapter! ;) i would rly rly appreciate if you guys could follow me on tumblr @[winkwonkwrites](https://winkwonkwrites.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> kitty jinyoung just seemed too cute and fluffy. i hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it. i might make it into a chaptered fic? let me know guys ;) feel free to leave feedback!


End file.
